


A bebedeira

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Depois daquela noite, Leorio jurou a si mesmo que não mais sairia para beber.





	A bebedeira

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir possui conteúdo shonen-ai leve.
> 
> Gente, eu estava organizando minhas fanfics de Hunter x Hunter e encontrei esta LeoPika perdida no fundo do baú. É uma comédia bem zoeira. Não a levem a sério, ok? Apenas leiam e se divirtam!

A trigésima garrafa de cerveja fora um erro. Ou talvez o erro tivesse começado ainda na décima nona garrafa. Leorio não sabia ao certo. Ele apenas fitava a comanda cheia de riscos sem pensar muito em seu significado. Ao seu redor, os colegas da faculdade conversavam. O grupo era pequeno; cerca de treze estudantes de diferentes cursos. Uns discutiam política, outros falavam mal de algum professor, Aya dormia com a cabeça pousada no encosto da cadeira, e Pietro... Puta que pariu! Pietro estava beijando a Cass!

— Ei, pessoal — chamou com a voz grogue. — Já está tarde. Vamos para casa.

— Que nada, Leo! — rebateu Samantha. A julgar pelo tom de sua voz, estava mais alta que a estratosfera. — São só duas horas ainda.

Leorio esfregou os olhos e conteve o bocejo. Duas horas da matina. Ele sentia que deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa, alguma coisa importante, mas não conseguia lembrar o que era. Rezou para que não fosse uma prova. Se houvesse uma prova na manhã seguinte, ele estaria fodido. A bem da verdade, ele estaria fodido com qualquer prova pelo resto daquela semana. Ou daquele mês. Ou daquele ano.

Nunca fora um aluno exemplar.

— Garçom, traz mais uma! — exclamou Samantha, levantando a mão.

— Duas! — entoou Cassandra, afastando-se de Pietro apenas o suficiente para falar.

— Esse deputado é uma bosta! Para de defender ele! — grunhiu um garoto cujo nome Leorio não conhecia.

"Eu deveria estar em casa, dormindo. Ou comendo algo decente..." pensou o Paradinight, fitando os restos de pizza no tabuleiro à sua frente.

— Pessoal... — Aya bocejou ao seu lado. — Eu preciso voltar para casa. A Vivi deve estar preocupada comigo.

— Relaxa! — tranquilizou Samantha. — Daqui a uma hora a gente te deixa em um táxi.

— Tu não ‘tá entendendo. Eu não ‘tô mais aguentando.

— Deixa de ser fraca! Você é uma Hunter ou não é?

Aya fez cara feia para Sam e se debruçou sobre a mesa. Leorio fitou sua nuca por alguns minutos.

— Ele é machista e homofóbico! Por isso é um deputado de merda! — exclamou o garoto de antes.

Leorio esfregou os olhos outra vez. Lembrou-se de Kurode. Céus! Kurode! Será que deixara comida suficiente em sua tigela? E a água? Será que seu precioso cachorrinho estava com fome ou com sede? Ainda era só um filhote e sentia muitas saudades do dono.

— Pessoal, eu preciso ir — disse, resoluto, levantando-se da mesa.

— Mas, Leorio... — choramingou Samantha.

— Ei, cara, fica mais um pouco — pediu Pietro.

Leorio mal enxergava. Estava alto demais. Sacou a carteira, abriu-a e retirou algumas notas. Derramou-as sobre a mesa.

— Para pagar a minha parte. A Aya vem comigo?

— A gente leva ela depois — prometeu Samantha, examinando as notas.

— Certo, então. Boa-noite, pessoal.

— Boa-noite! — responderam todos em uníssono.

Ou assim pensou Leorio. Ele se afastou do bar aos trancos e barrancos, as pernas desengonçadas levando-o para algum lugar desconhecido. Às suas costas, ouviu Samantha exclamar:

— Mais uma pizza, pessoal! Por conta do Leorio!

Caminhou até chegar a um pequeno parque. Luzes piscavam por todos os lados, mas talvez fosse apenas a sua visão desfocada. Tateou no escuro até encontrar um banco. Fez menção de se sentar e caiu de bunda no chão. Maldita tontura! Grunhindo, pegou seu celular para chamar um táxi, mas a tela não acendia.

— A bateria acabou. Só me faltava essa...

O jeito era parar na calçada e esperar um táxi aparecer. Levantou-se e cambaleou pelo parque. Alcançava a rua quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Virou-se de súbito, procurando por algum dos colegas que o acompanharam na bebedeira. Mas a pessoa que estava ali não era nenhum deles. Vestia roupas bastante incomuns, um tecido azul com desenhos elaborados em amarelo. Os sapatos não se pareciam com nada que os jovens daquela idade costumavam calçar. Na orelha esquerda, um brinco de pedra reluzindo em vermelho.

Leorio não acreditou.

— Kurapika! O que você está fazendo aqui?

O outro sorriu para ele. Seus olhos brilharam sob a luz do poste ao seu lado.

— O que foi? Não posso visitar um velho amigo?

— Você pode! É claro que você pode! Só vira esse “velho” para lá! Eu sou adolescente que nem você!

Kurapika deu risada.

— É claro, Leorio.

— Ei, ei, ei. Por que não me avisou antes que vinha para esta cidade? Eu te esperava lá em casa. Já te passei meu endereço, não é? Puxa, você precisa ver o Kurode. Ele está tão lindo!

— Eu adoraria.

— Jura mesmo? — exclamou o Paradinight. Uma alegria infantil preencheu seu rosto. — Ei, cara, eu tenho de te apresentar a meus amigos. Eles vão adorar te conhecer. Bem, vejamos...

Olhou a seu redor, mas não conseguia lembrar o trajeto para o barzinho em que seus colegas estavam. Esfregou a nuca, decepcionado com aquela memória tão ruim.

— Quem se importa com eles? Você... você está aqui — disse, fitando o Kuruta como se ele fosse irreal.

— Leorio... — Kurapinha franziu o cenho. — Você andou bebendo?

— Eu não estou bêbado! — bradou o Paradinight. — Só um tiquinho feliz.

— Um tiquinho? — O outro arqueou a sobrancelha, descrente.

— É. Um tiquinho assim. — Leorio ergueu o braço para mostrar a distância entre o indicador e o dedão, mas, da forma desconcertada como sua mão se movia, quase mostrou ao Kuruta o dedo médio.

— Certo, certo, eu já entendi. Você exagerou na bebida de novo, não é?

O Paradinight esfregou a nuca outra vez.

— Eu estava com meus amigos. A gente acaba exagerando nessas horas.

— Seu fígado não vai durar para sempre, Leorio.

— Eu sei disso! Sou estudante de Medicina!

— Cale a boca, seu maluco! — exclamou um homem solitário que atravessava o parque.

Leorio fuzilou-o com uma carranca nada agradável. Que pessoa desrespeitosa! Intrometendo-se em sua conversa.

— Mas, ei, onde você vai passar esta noite?

— Eu? Bem... — Kurapika cruzou os braços, recostando-se no poste. — Estava pensando em dormir em um hotel.

— Mas não tem necessidade! Você pode dormir no meu apartamento. O Kurode vai gostar de te ver.

— Como está o Kurode?

Leorio estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

— É o filhote mais lindo do mundo. Puxou o pai.

— Sim, eu sou lindo, obrigado.

— O pai sou eu, desgraça!

— Desculpe — murmurou Kurapika, inocente. — Quem foi que o resgatou daquele depósito abandonado e o levou até você? Ah, sim. Fui eu.

— Na-na-ni-na-não! — Fez Leorio, balançando os braços. — Você é a mãe dele. _Eu_ sou o pai.

— Eu não sou mulher, Leorio.

O Paradinight examinou-o de cima a baixo.

— Certeza?

— Bem... Quer que eu prove para você?

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor.

— Nós dois podemos ser pais! — propôs Leorio, diplomático.

— Certo, mas eu sou o pai número um. Você é o número dois.

— ‘Tá dizendo que eu sou um pai bosta, é? — bradou o mais velho.

Kurapika piscou sem entender.

— Leorio, é melhor você voltar logo para casa. Está falando muito alto.

— Verdade, verdade... — Leorio esfregou os olhos, envergonhado. — Venha. Vamos chamar um táxi.

Dirigiu-se à calçada e fez sinal para um carro preto que passava por ali. O motorista cumprimentou-o e perguntou o destino. Leorio sentou-se no banco de trás, descrevendo em detalhes como chegar a seu prédio. Precisou de dois minutos para se dar conta de que estava sozinho.

— Espera um minuto aí, seu moço, meu amigo ainda não chegou.

Espiou pela porta e viu Kurapika parado sob o poste de luz. O loirinho não movera um músculo desde que Leorio se afastara.

— Só pode ser brincadeira... — resmungou o Paradinight, saindo do carro e deixando a porta aberta. — Um minutinho só, motorista. O infeliz deve estar com vergonha de ser visto comigo.

Leorio deu alguns passos em direção ao parque e acenou para Kurapika. O outro apenas olhou para ele.

— Você vem ou não? — gritou.

— Eu não posso, Leorio. — O Kuruta gritou de volta.

— Pode, sim! Vem logo!

— Não.

— Vem logo, caramba!

O motorista falou pela janela:

— Com licença, senhor, ainda vai querer o serviço?

— Sim! Só preciso que aquele pastel ali venha logo para cá.

— Quem, senhor? — balbuciou o homem, perdido.

— Aquele garoto ali! — explicou Leorio, impaciente. — Que está parado sob o poste.

— Que poste, senhor?

— O poste!

— Não estou vendo ninguém...

— Caramba, o garoto de azul ali.

A essa altura, o taxista estava bastante desconfiado. Não querendo causar maiores incômodos, Leorio fechou a porta do carro e agradeceu.

— Poxa, Kurapika! — reclamou, aproximando-se do amigo. — Me fez perder o táxi.

— Desculpe, Leorio. É que eu realmente não posso...

— Não pode o quê?

O loirinho desviou o olhar. Parecia esconder alguma coisa.

— Eu não posso... ficar com você esta noite.

— Por quê? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? É porque eu estou fedendo à cerveja?

— Não. Quer dizer... — Kurapika mordeu o lábio. Era a primeira vez que Leorio o via sem argumento algum. — É só que eu... Não sei se é uma boa ideia...

— Por que não? Eu, você, amigos dividindo um apartamento. O Kurode fazendo companhia. O que pode dar errado?

— Isso, Leorio! — exclamou o Kuruta. — _Isso_ pode dar errado!

O Paradinight olhou para um lado. Depois para o outro.

— O quê?

Kurapika suspirou.

— É que... desde que eu te entreguei o Kurode... desde que nos separamos e passamos todo esse tempo longe um do outro...

— Quatro meses.

— Você esteve contando? — Kurapika fitou-o com uma expressão que Leorio não sabia descrever.

— Não. — Leorio apressou-se em dizer. — E duas semanas.

— Você _está_ contando!

— Para saber a idade do Kurode! Eu quero fazer festa de aniversário para ele, sabia? Fora todas as vacinas, que têm de ser dadas no tempo certo.

O Paradinight esfregou a nuca pela enésima vez, evitando encarar o loirinho. Mas só estavam os dois ali na imensidão daquele parque, e o silêncio era constrangedor. Obrigou-se a fitá-lo. E o maldito tinha um inconfundível brilho de vitória em seu olhar.

— Então, você também sentiu saudades.

Aquela afirmação imbecil deixou o mais velho com raiva.

— Claro que senti! Você aí no mundo, caçando olhos, lidando com mafiosos, enfrentando as Aranhas... É claro que eu me preocupei. É claro que eu fiquei com medo. É claro que inúmeras vezes eu quis te ter aqui pertinho de mim!

Leorio calou-se. Falara demais. Dissera _quase_ tudo. Se não fosse rápido, se não ocultasse logo os sentimentos, Kurapika perceberia, e aquele brilho de vitória daria espaço à incredulidade. Fechou os olhos.

— Eu gosto de você, Leorio.

Certo, de onde viera a voz desta vez? Ele abriu os olhos devagarinho, e o Kuruta ainda estava ali, sorrindo de forma tênue.

— Eu gosto de você — repetiu Kurapika.

Leorio ficou parado. Seu cérebro embriagado demorava a processar aquela informação. Tentou repassar a conversa, fixar seus pontos principais, mas sua mente era um vazio. Um grande e deplorável vazio. Mais até do que quando não sabia a resposta da prova.

— Você... gosta porque somos amigos, não é?

O loirinho suspirou, virando o rosto.

— Amigos podem se gostar de muitas formas.

Se soubesse que aquele encontro inusitado aconteceria, Leorio não teria ingerido uma única gota de álcool. Precisava de si mesmo sóbrio, desperto e sagaz para compreender as palavras misteriosas do Kuruta. Se este ao menos tivesse vindo com um manual de instruções, saberia como proceder em casos de demonstração de afeto.

Afeto?!

“Fodeu. E agora?” pensou o Paradinight.

— Kurapika... Por acaso... por acaso você não estaria se referindo à... à forma como um “pai” gosta de uma “mãe”, está?

O loirinho fuzilou-o com olhos escarlates.

— De novo essa história de “pai” e “mãe”?! Mas que droga, Leorio! O que eu faço para que você me veja como homem?

— Mostra o seu peito!

— O quê?

— Nada. Saiu sem querer.

“Alguém me salve. Alguém me salve. Alguém me salve.”

Leorio era só confusão e medo. Um passo em falso e estragaria aquele momento único. Ele via Kurapika como homem. Claro que via. Na verdade, era muito mais do que isso. Ele não gostava do Kuruta apenas como amigo ou como “pai número um” do Kurode. O seu gostar era muito mais profundo.

E Leorio estava muito, muito fodido.

— Kurapika... Quando você diz que gosta de mim... quer dizer que você me ama?

O loirinho não respondeu. Não precisava. Seus olhos diziam tudo. Leorio aproximou-se, banhando-se na luz. Pousou as mãos nos ombros de Kurapika, fechou os olhos... E beijou seus lábios.

— Leo! Cadê você?

Afastou-se de súbito, olhando alarmado a seu redor. Aya caminhava pelo parque, encolhendo-se em seu casaquinho branco.

— Leo! Finalmente te encontrei! Tu sumiu completamente! Estava aqui esse tempo todo?

— Aya?!

O _timing_ não poderia ser pior. O que ela tinha visto? O que tinha escutado? Aya era a única pessoa sóbria naquela mesa, então todos acreditariam no que tivesse para contar sobre a noite de arromba. Leorio preparou-se para dar longas explicações sobre o beijo. Mal olhava para Kurapika para saber se ele estava bem.

— Meu, não me deixa sozinha com aqueles malucos. Eles estavam falando muito alto, fazendo muita zona. O idiota do Pietro discutiu com outro cliente e nós fomos praticamente expulsos. Expulsos de um bar, dá pra acreditar nisso? E como ‘tá todo mundo meio bêbado, eu não quis que ninguém me acompanhasse até em casa, não que eu precise muito, né? Mas, mesmo assim, queria saber se tu ‘tava bem. — Ela se aquietou por um instante. — Tu ‘tá legal, Leorio?

Ele desmoronou. Contou tudinho. O encontro imprevisto, a discussão com o taxista, o convite para o apartamento. Só deixou de fora o beijo. Preferiu poupar Aya — e a si mesmo — desse detalhe. Quando terminou, os olhos âmbares dela arregalaram-se.

— Então, o Kurapika ‘tá aqui? Eu finalmente vou conhecer ele?

— Bom, sim, claro. Kurapika, chega aqui. Deixe-me apresentá-lo à Aya.

A jovem esperou ansiosa. Seu sorrisinho desmanchou-se aos poucos. Ela virou o rosto em várias direções, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

— Ei, ele está bem ali — disse Leorio, indicando o poste.

— Onde?

— Ali!

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Quer dizer atrás daquelas árvores ali no fundo?

Leorio sentiu um baque. Aya não era do tipo que fazia essas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Fitou Kurapika, mas o loirinho permanecia inerte.

— Caramba, Kurapika, é só a Aya. Ela não morde, não!

— ‘Tá falando com quem? — perguntou a garota, balançando a cabeça outra vez.

— Com o Kurapika, ué.

— Mas onde ele ‘tá?

— Bem ali! Do lado do poste! — Impaciente, Leorio segurou sua nuca e a forçou a olhar na direção certa. — Ali! ‘Tá vendo?

— Não tem ninguém do lado do poste, Leorio.

— Como assim, não?  Tem um cara ali, loiro, de roupas azuis. Como é que você não ‘tá vendo?

— Leorio, aquilo é papelão!

A mente do Paradinight falhou por um segundo inteiro.

— O quê?

— É papelão! Sabe essas propagandas com a imagem de uma pessoa em tamanho real que usam nas lojas de CDs? É a mesma coisa.

Cinco segundos inteiros.

— Oi?!

Aya suspirou.

— Tu ‘tá muito bêbado, Leo! Aquilo ali não é o Kurapika, mas sim a Mya.

— Mya?

— Mya May, aquela cantora _pop_ loirinha. Ela cortou o cabelo há algumas semanas para o próximo show. Aquilo ali é uma propaganda dela, não uma pessoa de verdade.

Leorio aproximou-se do poste, por via das dúvidas. Olhando assim, de perto, começou a perceber. A mente desanuviou aos poucos. O juízo fez uma visita.

Ele havia beijado uma Mya May de papelão.

— Isso nunca aconteceu, está bem? — disse, voltando-se para Aya em um rompante.

— Eu não sei de nada, Leo. Agora deixe-me te levar para casa, ‘tá bem? Tu já passou por muita coisa hoje.

Foram juntos até uma esquina próxima e fizeram sinal para o táxi. Por algum azar do destino, escolheram o mesmo motorista com quem Leorio conversara alguns minutos atrás.

— Olá de novo, senhor!

— Ué, tu já conhece esse moço? — perguntou Aya, encarando Leorio.

— Ele dispensou a corrida há uns vinte minutos. E aquele amigo de quem o senhor estava falando?

— Bom... É — murmurou Leorio. Não valia a pena explicar.

— Ah, não tinha amigo, não, seu moço. Ele confundiu tudo com aquela propaganda da Mya May ao lado do poste — explicou Aya.

O taxista soltou uma gargalhada.

— Que papelão, hein?

A piada previsível.

— Tudo bem. Vou levá-los para casa em segurança.

Os dois entraram no carro; Aya com um leve sorriso, Leorio, a contragosto. O motorista tentou puxar conversa, mas Aya respondia sempre da forma mais breve possível. Quando saltou diante de seu prédio, voltou-se para o Paradinight com ar preocupado.

— Tem certeza de que está bem o bastante para voltar para casa sozinho?

— Tenho, Aya! Só não espalha a história para mais ninguém, certo?

O resto do caminho foi um monólogo infindável. O taxista cismou de contar todas as peripécias de seu amigo Kuro, um sujeitinho que vivia bêbado.

— Ele é uma figura! Sempre me dá umas gorjetas bem gordas, sabe?

O motorista não receberia nenhuma gorjeta gorda de Leorio.

— Mas está quase sempre sozinho. Só uma vez o vi acompanhado de uma guriazinha com língua afiada.

Leorio exalou o hálito no vidro da janela e escreveu “Foda-se” com a ponta do dedo.

— Chegamos, senhor! — anunciou o taxista após uma eternidade.

Leorio pagou sua metade da corrida — Aya pagara a dela antes de desembarcar mais cedo — e tratou de ir embora rapidinho. Enquanto se afastava do carro, ouviu um murmúrio:

— Mya May...

Subiu as escadas a passos pesados, quase derrubou o portão ao abri-lo com a chave e apertou o botão do elevador tantas vezes que seu dedo chegou a doer. Quando entrou em seu apartamento, Kurode recebeu-o na base de latidos. Seus olhinhos brilhavam tanto! Cheio de pena, Leorio correu até suas tigelas e as encheu de ração e água. O filhote cheirou, abanando a cauda, beliscou um pouquinho e se afastou.

— Acho que não estava morto de fome, afinal de contas.

Tomou um banho rápido, para se livrar do cheiro de pizza e álcool. Seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos quando entrou no quarto. Acendeu a luz, catou uma cueca limpa no armário, vestiu-a e, finalmente, voltou a atenção para sua querida e desejada cama _queen size_.

Havia alguém deitado ali. Um jovem de cabelos loiros e roupas brancas. Dormia encolhido no lado esquerdo do colchão. Perto dele, um livro aberto. O intruso abriu os olhos.

— Leorio? — chamou com a voz embargada. Sentou-se, esfregando as pálpebras. — Você chegou?

Kurapika ergueu o rosto e abriu um leve sorriso. E Leorio quieto diante do armário.

— Desculpe aparecer assim sem avisar. Eu usei aquela chave reserva que você deixou comigo. Espero que não se importe. Queria conversar com você, mas não atendia as minhas chamadas. Por isso eu vim para cá. Aliás, você não deixou comida para o Kurode. Ele estava morrendo de fome quando eu cheguei.

Quieto.

— Leorio?

O Paradinight esfregou a nuca.

— Nunca mais saio para beber.

Apagou as luzes e deitou na cama sem dizer mais nada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tinha maconha naquela pizza. Não é possível! *risos*
> 
> Se gostaram desta oneshot, confiram também:  
> A receita  
> O presente  
> O dia da mentira


End file.
